


Danvid Week 2k18!

by EBBAisGay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Animals, Danvid Week, First Impressions, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, OOF bear with me IDK how dance stuff works, and, i guess, not really tho, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBBAisGay/pseuds/EBBAisGay
Summary: The fics I have written for Danvid week will be here^^First Chapter: Day 1: First Impression/Favourite AU





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I actually like it.  
> Really excited for this week! And that means that my other fanfics will be postponed,,, sorry lmao
> 
> Dance Teacher!David and Ballerina!Daniel for today!
> 
> EDIT: YO DUDES I FUCKED UP WITH THE FORMATTING SORRY FOR THE LAST BIT OF IT ASDAFS
> 
> Enjoy!

“One, two, three, four! There you go! One more time!”

Daniel’s ears perked up at that voice. A voice he heard in passing many times that had _somehow_ been on his mind a lot. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door where the voice was coming from. It was slightly opened.

“One, two, three, four! Exactly! Just like that! Now the second part-”

Daniel quickly looked to his left. Then to his right. No one was here. He slowly moved towards the door, which was slightly open.

“Five, six, seven, ei- Woah woah woah, watch out Max! It’s ok, again from the start! Don’t give up!”

This owner of the voice was always cheery and happy, never having uttered a curse word or screamed, never said anything negative in any shape or form. Only reinforcements and positive messages. It was very admirable, especially as the - supposed- kids the man(Daniel is sure that it’s a guy) taught are sometimes… annoying and rude in Daniels’ opinion.

“Fuck- Goddammit David! I’m too tired of this shit! Can’t we just- I don’t fucking know! Do something that is more interesting!”

 _David._ he thought. _How haven’t I learned his name until now?_

Daniel frowned. The other voice, supposedly going by the name Max, has shown to be the.. rather _rude_ one. And by ‘rather rude’ Daniel means ‘very fucking rude to the point where you want to rip your hair out’. He didn't understand why Max is like that and he hopes that he won’t have to in the near future. Though he doubts it as _David_ seems to like the kid.

“Look, I know it’s kind of boring. I get it. I have had to go through that myself-”

“Yes I fucking know-”

“-but as Mr. Campbell said-”

“ _What makes dancing so special is that it has the heart and ambition that we all need in our lives!_ ” both of them finished, David with a cheerful tone while Max sounded as he was tired of hearing it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But repeating this fucking sentence on and on won’t help me for fuck's sa- Wait, who the fuck is that creep?” Max said, pointing at the door.

Daniel was standing in the threshold of the door, inspecting the two people in the room, having moved to the door while they were arguing. Max, who was pointing at him, was a small child of about 9 or 10 years that was sneering at him. He had puffy black hair, dark skin and green-seafoam eyes. He was also wearing a yellow T-shirt with black leggings, and a pair of black sneakers. _Well isn’t he a nice fucking kid._ he thought bitterly, putting on a mask of passiveness. In front of Max was the supposed David, who was now turning towards Daniel and-

 

Oh.

Oh-

What.

_He is so beautiful what the **fuck**._

David, who was now turned towards him fully, was awfully close to his own appearance as well, but still distinctively David. He had green eyes that were framed by freckles and bushy-er eyebrows than his. He was wearing a black undershirt and black leggings that were showing off his body, paired with a white pair of shoes.

_Xemüg, he looks **good**._

Daniel was flabbergastered, his eyes widening and mouth going slack. As he was trying to get his shit together(and while Max was staring at him with such spite and disgust it would make even Jen jealous) David smiled at him and placed his hand on his hips, cocking his head.

“Well hello there! Can I help you with anything?” he asked, in a happy voice that made Daniel feel weak and a blush rise to his face. _Hhhhhhh holy shit-_

Daniel shook himself mentally and smiled back, cracking his neck(Max startled at that yet David didn't react) and stepped in.

“Oh! I was just wondering who was using this room! It’s the one that I and my friend Jen usually use in the morning, so I wanted to know who are my “neighbours”, if you may.” he said, laughing slightly at the end and doing air quotations at neighbours. Davids’ smile widened at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his eyes sparkling like a jewel- _Holy fuck sHIT Daniel get your gay together_ \- and laughed, no, _giggled_ as well.

“Well, hello to you too neighbour! I hope that you’re having a swell day! I'm David and this is Max.” he said pointing at himself with his left thumb then at Max. Then David smiled even wider. “By any chance are you supposed to take over the room after us?” he asked, still as cheery as ever. To his David’s right, Max was still seething from anger and grumbling. Why? He had no clue.

Daniel quickly took his phone from his back pocket and looked at the messages Jen sent him last night.

 **BeautyBitch**  
I booked the room™ right after the mysterious voice B) so get ready for another session today bitch

 **Me**  
Excuse

 **BeautyBitch**  
You heard me

 **Me**  
You fucking didn’t

 **BeautyBitch**  
Oops I guess I somehow tripped and did that in just a few seconds sorry ://

 **Me**  
I swear to fucking Xemüg that I will destroy you

 **BeautyBitch**  
Try me bitch.

 

Daniel sighed then immediately smiled his best(creepy) smile at David again, pointedly trying to ignore Max’s constant glare he directed towards him.

“It seems like it! I can wait outside if it is- I have already interrupted you enough!” he exclaimed getting ready to turn back and leave(and panic because _holy mother of fucking shit he’s hotter than Daniel imagined_ ) but David, like the wonderful _wonderful _man he is, told him this.__

__“Well as you have already entered you can wait on the sidelines! It’s no problem for us, right Max?” he asked, getting down to Max’s level to talk eye to eye._ _

__“What?! Of course, it’s a fucking proble-”_ _

__“Right! Let’s get back to where we left off!” interrupted David, way too hastily which made Max grumble about how ‘fucking gay he is’ and ‘what a fucking disaster’, and stood up getting into position._ _

__As Daniel settled himself on the ground near the wall and messaged Jen angrily, yet grateful at the same time about this, David and Max have gotten back to their practice, though the latter did so reluctantly while still grumbling, wary of the other person in the room._ _

__And if Daniel checked David out once too many times, who can blame him._ _

_He's got a nice ass._


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Danvid Week: Pet(s) / Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friend have thought of head canons for the Adults TM that include animals. I don't think we decided on the breed for his cat but oh well I jsut wanted a long furred white cat. I hope it's alright lol.  
> Also! I might do a second part for this tomorrow(that won't be day 3) jsut because I want to add the Disaster prompt we got for today as well.
> 
> Hope it's good enough as,kajsld
> 
> Enjoy!

“You have a cat? Why didn’t you ever tell me about… uh…”

“Her.”

“Yes, her!

“Oh, that little shit? Yeah, I forgot to mention that I live with the literal Devil, but you know. It slipped my mind I guess.” shrugged Daniel then went to the kitchen that was open towards the living room to leave the groceries bag.

He paused after setting them on the counter, then smirked towards David. “Who knows, she probably is Xemüg. Though I doubt it as she is too much of a bitch.” he laughed.

“Well… what’s her name?” he crouched down to her and extended his hand, letting her sniff it. One sniff. Two sniffs. She started nuzzling his hand, already purring at him. She had two beautiful blue eyes and long white fur. David smiled. With his other hand, he reached out to her collar and checked for the name tag.

“Stab? Is that her name?” 

Daniel tensed.

“Yes. Stab. I find the name to be rather…” he rolled his lip between his teeth. “Fitting.”

David laughed. “Well, as you said that she is rather evil-”

“The devil.” Interrupted Daniel.

“Yes… The devil.” David rolled his eyes, then grinned, “That _is_ a good name for her.” 

David cooed at Stab, who rolled on her back, playing and nibbling slightly with his hand.

“Isn’t that so, Stab? It is fitting for you! Isn’t it- Ouch! Wow! She already scratched me.” he laughed, then sat down and continued to rub her.”What breed is she?”

Daniel hummed, thinking. “A Maine Coon. A gorgeous breed, she is.” he said, with a slight smile on his face as he looked at David playing with Stab.

 

The two of them(Daniel and David) were currently at Daniels apartment, planning to have dinner together. Not a date, no. They were just two friends who wanted to catch up since they last saw each other! And by catch up, they mean “David tells Daniel all the crazy shit that has happened at the Camp” kind! Of _course_ , the two of them wouldn’t be against the idea of this being a date...

Not long after the Kool-aid _accident_ , as emphasized by David, and after Daniel was deemed stable enough, David reached out to him to try and reconcile as it was technically _his fault that he drank the bad Kool-aid_. Daniel gladly accepted his apology, knowing full damn well that David shouldn’t have apologized at all.

On Monday(the not-date was on Sunday) Daniel asked him if he wanted to have dinner at his place, and like the nice person that David is he immediately accepted. The rest of the week went by slowly for both of them, excited to meet again and talk. It didn’t go unnoticed by the campers that David seemed a lot more excited than usual; and so, with their “good” deducting skills(Max was the main deductor since he knew David best, aka stalked him while he was talking with Gwen), they found out that he had a “date”. They didn’t say anything about it though they did try to find out who it was, with no such luck sadly.

Back to the two of them.

David was now laying on the floor, while Stab was playing with his necklace and Daniel was slowly starting on their dinner. The necklace, which was in the shape of Daniel’s dagger, was given to him as a gift exactly by the owner of the actual dagger. _A small gift to show that our friendship has rekindled._

David smiled slightly as the day when Daniel gave him the necklace came through his mind, blushing slightly.

“Do you plan on getting other pets?” asked David. He then realized that Daniel has started on rinsing the vegetables, so he quickly got up, placing Stab slowly on the sofa, then hurried towards the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry! I didn't notice that you started already! What can I help with?”

He laughed. “No, it’s alright. Though you can start by cutting the tomatoes in slices,” suggested Daniel, pointing towards the five tomatoes on a white chopping board. “The knife is in that holder.”

David nodded at that, and after he took the knife he started cutting the tomatoes.

“And I guess I am going to get a snake soon.” said Daniel after a few moments of comfortable silence.

David’s eyes lit up. “A snake? What kind of snake?” he asked excitedly, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Daniel side-eyed him, then chuckled, shaking his head. _Adorable._ “Oh, just an Albino Rainbow Boa. Nothing too fancy. It was Jen’s idea” he shrugged.

“Oooooh.” David hummed. “Why did she recommend that species?”

Daniel stopped his rinsing of the different vegetables for just a second, then continued on.

“Well, you know why it’s called a Rainbow Boa?”

“Hm… Not really.”

“Well, it’s due to the fact that their scales have a holographic sheen to them, right?”

“Uhuh.”

“And so…”

“Yeah?”

Daniel looked David right in his eyes. 

“I’m calling them Gay. Just like me. Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I tried.  
> I actually kinda like it and I really wanna do that second part so keep ur eyes open for that^^


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: Water / Wine / Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT I AM SO SORRY  
> DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Water or wine?”

“Oh! Um, water please.”

“So not really a wine-kind of guy?”

David shrugged. “No, not really. Not really a big fan of alcohol in general.” he laughed.

“Hm. It’s alright, neither am I. Wine is an exception for me I guess.”

“Oh really?” asked David, curious.

“Yes, really.” Daniel quickly left the living room for the kitchen, taking a cold water bottle from the fridge and an already opened wine bottle from the cupboard. He quickly got back and handed the water to David, who smiled and said a small ‘Thanks’, then seated himself next to him, laying his legs on David’s lap.

He huffed, shaking his head in amusement at Daniel. He opened the bottle and took a gulp.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” David pointed out, taking another gulp of water.

Daniel snapped himself out of the trance he got under(he was staring at David’s neck) and smiled.

“Oh? I guess so.” he hummed, thinking about it.

“It reminds me of blood.”

A beat of silence.

“Blood?”

“Yes. Blood.”

David raised his eyebrows at him.

“And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Daniel bit his lip. “Well, let’s just say it… Reminds me of my past. Heh, you know.” he smirked “Cultist and all of that. Not to say I don’t worship Him, but ya know.” Daniel snickered and took a swig from the bottle.

David rolled his eyes at that but still smiled softly at him. “I get it, you don’t have to talk about it.” he said, patting Daniel’s knee. He then placed hand there and started rubbing small circles, hoping it could help in any way.

“Hm. Yeah, not today.” sighed Daniel. He then slumped back into the arm of the couch, feeling more relaxed than ever. He took another swig.

“It’s weird to think that today I also ended up poisoning myself today last year. And because of that I can’t even fucking digest dairy! I mean, ice cream!” he said in an accusing tone, towards the ceiling. What a sad life he had, indeed.

"You know that we have lactose free ice cream as well?"

"It's not the same!"

After the laughing from Davids part stopped and a few moments of silence, David asked him.

“So, do you have any movies to watch?”

Daniel smirked. “Of course! Shall it be horror this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry it was short lol didn't have a lot of time to do ittt.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Unusual Interest / Obsession / Embarrassed  
> Some fluff I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I just realized how these prompts can be seriously angsty or something, especially with the stalker au, but I CANNOT get myself to write angst for this ship atm. Like seriously. I have enough angst from other fandoms lol I don't need more from this OOF.  
> Also! I kinda find this cute :,)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daniel, what are these?”

“What, sweetie?”

“What are _these_?”

“Oh? These are-” he sucked in a breath.

“Daniel?”

“Um... You were not supposed to find that.” Daniel said, his voice cracking at ‘supposed’.

Daniel had just entered their shared bedroom just as David asked him that question. David was sitting down on the floor with a slightly crinkled at the edges shoe box that was pink and that had different objects in it, mostly just papers. But those “papers” were actually photos. Photos of David to be exact. David in his home, David changing clothes, David at the camp talking with the kids, with Gwen or doing other camp activities.

And the objects were… something that’s for sure. A piece of his hair, one of David’s old camp shirt and trinkets that have gone missing mysteriously at that time for him.

_Is that my old vest?_ David thought, bewildered.

He knew what this was, he wasn’t _that_ stupid. He might have been more… oblivious about things back _then_ or more forgiving, but that was seven years ago. He and Daniel have been in a relationship for about four years and already married for two.

_Is this even surprising?_

David checked the date on the back of the picture that was on top of the pile. Six years? Almost Five and a half? At least it wasn’t recent.

“So what is this?” he asked him again, showing him the picture he was holding. It was one of David where he was checking his neck… that was full of bruises. _It was after they had sex for the first time._ noted David.

Daniel spluttered. “W-well, do I really have to explain it to you? And it was back then anyway so why doe-”

“Just explain what this box is. You owe me that at least.”

Daniel sighed, rubbing his neck.

 

“I guess.” he shook his head then sat down next to David, glancing over the box, then making eye contact with David. Daniel sighed once again, his face burning in shame. He can’t believe that David found the box.

“That was the last one I ever took… without your permission…” he laughed awkwardly, pointing to the picture he held and fiddled with his thumbs. “You know how I was back then! Got an idea in my head and immediately obsessed over it! And one of those _ideas_ ,” he did air quotations around that “ was you.”

“And you decided to stalk me?”

“Yes. I decided to stalk you.”

David sighed in fond exasperation, at this point not even surprised. He leaned over to Daniels' left shoulder, placing his head on it and taking Daniels right hand in his own. The rings that the two of them wore shone in the light that was cast from the window. A simple gold band that Daniel wore and a silver one that David wore. They _did_ look simple from the outside, but like the two saps that they were, the insides bore each others name. It was sappy. But they absolutely loved it.

_It’s not like he is doing this now, is it?_

After a few moments in a comfortable yet tense silence, David spoke up.

“This… what you did was wrong. We both know this.” David sighed. He thought of all the good times they have had in the past together, then smiled.

“But that was a long time ago. And I trust you to not do anything like this ever again. Unless I’ve given consent. Understood?” he emphasized that by sitting straight up again, looking Daniel in his blue eyes and squeezing his hand that he was holding.

Daniel squeezed back and smiled.

“Of course. I personally don’t regret doing that but-” David glared at him, “I swear that I won’t do anything like this ever again. _Unless_ given consent, of course.” he added, smirking slightly at David. The two of them started laughing.

After calming slightly Daniel took Davids’ hand to his mouth and kissed it, with his eyes closed and held it to his face. David smiled tenderly back at him, feeling all the love he has for him rise up.

Daniel opened his right eye and smiled softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You know I love you right?”

David huffed.

“Of course. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF hope it was good enough!   
> Honestly this could be interepreted as like after-stalker au thing?? I'm not sure but oh well UwU  
> I hope I did the justice with this chapter in their marriage I guess^^
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night as well^^


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Hurt / Infect(ed) / Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter,,, was the laziest.  
> I jsut did this but I cannot get myself to finish it as I am Tired and honestly my brain cannot comprehend what is supposed to be happening and when so.  
> You all get this Trash UwU.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daniel!”

No response.

“Daniel!”

Again, no response.

“DANIE-” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Xemug… You whine so much!” Daniel raised his voice at the last part, wanting to let David know that he _really_ is whining A LOT.

“David, I’m trying to take care of you and at the same time trying to NOT get infected. I may be more immune to colds and illnesses but I think I will reach my peak point.” said Daniel exasperated, already tired and wanting to just (die)sleep.

 

The new summer started which meant that camp started again as well. And that meant that the kids came back, of course. And _one of them_ \- Space Kid- came back with a cold that only David got it somehow. 

_At least it wasn’t like last year when almost the whole camp got sick._ David thought bitterly.

When Daniel found out(Gwen complained to him and Jen that she has to work all _alone_ because David is sick) he drove right back to camp and took over the responsibility of taking care of David. The kids weren’t that thrilled about him coming back but Space Kid was! Which was unsurprising to him as he has taken quite a liking to him and honestly he really adores him-

But he was here for David. So after he said a quick hello to Space Kid, talked with Gwen about how David was doing and tried to not die because Max immediately tried to trip him he went to his cabin. He was immediately greeted with a whimper and groan coming from the bundle of blankets from the bed.

_Oh Xemug, it really IS bad. Why did David get the worst of it?_

“G-gwen? Is that you?” a scratchy voice came from the little mountain of blankets. He immediately started coughing up right after that, little whimpers coming out right after. _Oh, David…_

Daniel slowly started walking towards the bed looking around the room and inspecting this mess. There were crumped papers all over the floor, a few tshirts, some of them having fluids on them(snot? Saliva? Sweat? Disgusting either way.) and also some books. Of course he was distracting himself with books.

He cleared his throat and sat down on the bed, close enough to David to warn him that he sat down but far enough to not bother him.

“No, it isn’t Gwen. Can you guess who it is though?”

Silence.

“D-Daniel?”

“Well yeah, who else would it be with this handsome voice-”

What.

Oh.

David was hugging him.

Daniel waited for a moment then circled his arms around his waist, moving into a more comfortable position so Davids head was placed in the crook of his neck and was in his lap as well.

_He sure is sweaty…_

“T-Thank God you’re he-here.” David sighed, sniffling. “I was honestly d-dying and G-Gwen is t-too scared that she will-will catch the cold as well.”

“Cold? This feels more like the flu.” 

“E-either way, I feel like s-shit.”

Daniel maneuvered David into making him lie on his back again, tucking him in with the two blankets that he used for the cocoon he was in before. He tried to get off the bed but David started whining again, on the verge of tears. Daniel sighed.

“I’ll be taking care of you, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bad but oh well^^
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Past / Friend(s) / Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's alright!  
> I didn't like read it again, I just wrote is so Yolo.  
> edit: I WAS SO TIRED I THOUGHT IT WAS DAY 5 AKSDJIA  
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean you have no idea on how to propose to him?!” hollered Gwen.

David and she were sitting in their respective armchairs in front of the Tv that was currently on a Game Show in the background. David was shushing at her to be _quieter_ and Gwen was facepalming and pretty much screeching at him.

David and Daniel have been together for four years already and David _knew_ that this was the right moment in their relationship to propose to Daniel. And he wants to make it special… But he just doesn't know how. (Or does he?)

“W-well, you see Gwen, being put under pressure by myself as this has really stripped me of any ideas-”

“I swear to God David that can’t be the actual reason-”

David tensed at that. “Of c-course it is! It’s just- you know- Jasper and everything and um- no wait uh- eh, I should probably shut up.” He laughed awkwardly at that, rubbing his neck. _Well._

Gwen stopped her frantic hand motions and immediately softened.

“What is it with Jasper, David?”

_Shit._

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, David spoke up.

“Well, you know how my… childhood crush was him…” he sighed, “A-and we talked a lot about marriage. Back then I fully believed that. That the two of us would get married. But after he died-” David squeezed his eyes shut.

“Marriage has been weird for me? Yeah. Especially after I realized that all of the ideas that I have ‘brainstormed’” he did air quotations around the last word, “to you were ideas I shared with… Jasper.”

Gwen chewed on her bottom lip, processing all of what David said. How could she help him? Be there for him and help him find out an idea most likely… But he can’t do it alone. She has to call Jen.

She sighed and rubbed her face, trying to calm her anxiety over this. “How about we make a deal. I will help you with this, but ONLY if you actually try and get your shit together for this. For Daniel.”

“...”

“Deal?”

David sighed then immediately flashed her a grateful smile.

“Deal.”

 

“So you want to propose to him?”

“Yes.”

“Soon?”

“Yes.”

“And you came to me… because?”

“Because! I need help! Xemüg! Keep up, bitch.”

Jen made an offended noise in her throat at him that was close to a growl, flipped her blond bleached ponytail for a dramatic effect as well, and sighed dramatically. _Very_ dramatically.

“Well, asshole, you shouldn’t come to me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I can’t help you.”

Honestly, Jen loved seeing Daniel as frustrated as he was now. She really did. But now it seemed different. Daniel looked pretty close to tears this time which was rare for him. Like, _really_ rare. Well… seems like Jen has to work.

“I came to you because I am fucking desperate! I want the best for him! I don’t want to give him a shabby fucking proposal! He doesn’t deserve this!”

“Is that so?” hummed Jen.

“YES!” screamed Daniel, startling her slightly. “He deserves the world and more for even putting up with me! He has supported me through my recovery-” Jen snorted at that, making Daniel glare at her, “and still does to this day! You know how many times I almost tried to kill Max?! That insufferable kid that he fucking adores?! No! So I want to make this perfect.”

“... Are you done?”

“Actually, no. I still need to say that-”

But before he could finish the sentence Jens phone ringtone stopped him from continuing.

_Oh my. Honestly, I will kiss the person who saved me from my fate._

She smirked at him as she checked the name.

**Gwen*eye emoji***

Well then.

She answered.

“Jen here, what do you want?”

“Well hello to you too. I need help with something.”

She pursed her lips then clicked her tongue at that.

“And what is that?”

“Well, my dear freaking friend is a disaster man so. It’s about a proposal.”

She raised her eyebrow at that, smiling widely at the opportunity that just arose. She ignored Daniel protesting to her as she got up and went into her kitchen and closing the door behind her.

“I’m listening dear. I might need help with that as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( **hey if the David and Jasper "thing" bothered anyone I'm sorry asdfg I actually don't ship the two((i ship danvid,,, and I'm not really a multishipper)) but I just found that to be just... fitting. yeah** )
> 
>  
> 
> Was it ok? I hope it was! And I couldn't resist so I also added some Gwen x Jen hints there lol sorry.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!


	7. Day 7!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Honeymoon / Sweet(s)  
> The last day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey this was so fun to do!  
> I can't wait if this is going to take place next year as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, can we stay in bed today?”

Daniel rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. He checked the clock on the nightstand, 09:32 am, and snuggled closer in David’s arms. _Morning to you too I guess._ Daniel hummed.

“Of course, love. Any reason why?” he asked, in that scratchy voice that David _loved_ hearing in the morning.

He shrugged.

“Just want to stay warm… and relax. I’m...” he scrunched his nose, in a way that Daniel found horribly adorable, and sighed.

“Too lazy.”

Daniel snorted at that, not used to hearing that David was feeling _lazy_.

He pinched David’s right side(making him squeal) and shook his head at him.

“The man I love wouldn’t say such a thing!”

“Well, the man you love is more himself when he is surrounded by nature!” said David, an offended tone to his voice. “The man _I_ love would threaten me that if I didn¨t get out of bed he would kill Max.”

“To which you would respond ‘I dare you’ and ‘He is becoming a teenager! He has so much to live for!’, wouldn’t he?”

David smiled at him. “Our wonderful son-”

“-Adopted.”

David glared at him, flicking his fingers at his forehead.

“Our WONDERFUL adopted son is growing up, isn’t he? Soon enough he will go on to college…”

“David.”

“Daniel?”

“I know how much you love him, as I forcibly have to as well, but this is our honeymoon. It’s about us.”

“Yeah… I suppose so.” he sighed.

“So, let’s relax. What candy do you want? And what should we watch?” if they were going to relax then they were going to _relax_.

The two of them sat up at the same time in their bed and looked at one another, smiling. The high of being newly married still hasn’t worn off and they were still feeling it. A giddy, wonderful and floaty feeling that they have been feeling since their wedding. They have been married for a total week and now were enjoying their honeymoon.

They had their wedding in January. A wonderful winter wedding. Max and Gwen have whined and accused them of wanting to ‘freeze everyone and just kill them’ to which David laughed and Daniel affirmed. Gwen has jumped in joy because winter meant A LOT of white and soft colours. That was also another motive for the month they chose. It was full of snow. Daniel may not be as obsessed with white as he was back _then_ but it was very pleasing to look at most of the time.

Yeah.

Back to the two of them.

They were now in a resort cabin near the mountains, having fun and enjoying each other's company of course. David was looking out the window now, enjoying the scenery while Daniel was getting food and sweets for the two of them.

“Any candy you might want?”

“Some chocolate please!”

Daniel took everything out of the fridge and looked longingly over the freezer.

“Can’t we also get some ice-cream?”

“No! We don’t have any lactose free ice cream! And NO you are NOT allowed to eat any with!”

“Oof, fine. Be that way.” groaned Daniel, coming back to the bed with his hands full. Xemüg, why does he love him again?

David giggled at him and flashed him a 1000WATT smile that almost made him stop breathing. “Don’t worry! We’ll get you some soon though! _Even_ if it’s not the same.

Ah yes. He remembered now.

He sat down next to him again and got under the blanket with him, letting all the food fall from his arms onto it.

He smirked back at him, feeling better than ever.

“So. What shall we watch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love this ship honestly, so I am super happy for taking part in this.
> 
> Have a great day/evening! And night!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? If you want to talk to me about this ship message me at @biancas-koala on Tumblr! I'd love to hear ur thoughts. Hope this was good for Danvid week! (my first time participating in a week for a ship, I'm nervous lmao)


End file.
